The Warrior of Horus
by bellydancer10
Summary: Rewrite of "The Warriorress of Horus". Madison keeps having the same dream where she finds herself in Ancient Egyptian times and tries to understand what they mean. She is soon tasked to go to Egypt and find the sword of Horus when Imperious has intentions to raise a powerful and evil being, discovering her past life along the way and receiving help from the priest of Osiris.
1. Strange Dreams and Plotting

**A/N: Hello, everyone, here is a rewrite of The Warriorress of Horus that I talked about, but instead I am naming it just The Warrior of Horus. It's to make it a little more gender neutral. Female or male, it doesn't matter, you'd still be called a warrior. This story will more or less follow a little more close to the canon, and this story takes place between "Dark Wish" and "Koragg's Trail". There is a possible pairing of Nick/Madison. Really sorry to disappoint you Daggeron/Madison fans, I still ship Daggeron/Madison, but I ship Nick/Madison as well and feel more compelled to write a Nick/Madison story with this. Maybe someday I'll write a Daggeron/Madison story or a one-shot.**

 **Ages of the Power Rangers are different: Vida and Madison are 18 years old instead of 16 like they were in the show, Chip and Xander are 19 years old, and Nick's age stays the same as it was in the show (21 years old)**

 **I do not accept flames UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! I will accept constructive criticism and will do my best to follow it, but if you leave a flame, it will get deleted as soon as I see it. You don't have to like my story, and that's fine by me, but DO NOT leave a flame, I personally find flames to be both petty and very immature, so I will respectfully ask you not to do it.**

 **Title: The Warrior of Horus**

 **Summary: For the past two weeks, Madison keeps having the same dream where she sees herself in Ancient Egyptian times where she looks after a golden sword. At first, she tries ignoring the dreams, but finds herself unable to when she keeps having them and tries to understand them. She and the rangers are then approached by a man known as the Oracle who tells them of a prophecy surrounding Madison and the rise of a dark Egyptian god when Imperious has intentions to go after it. Tasked with going to Egypt, Madison goes to retrieve the sword of Horus, a weapon that is strong enough to kill a deity, and it is there that she discovers about her past life and her destiny as the warrior of Horus. With the help from the Medjai and an old Medjai enemy, Madison will train herself and stop Imperious from rising the god of chaos from his banishment and bring the world into total chaos, but will it be enough? Xover with The Mummy series.**

 **Rating: Rated T for language and sexual references**

 **Pairing(s): Nick/Madison, possible Imhotep/Madison (past life)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe anything from both the Power Rangers Mystic Force and The Mummy, everything belongs exclusively to them. The plot to this story and the OCs all belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Strange Dreams and Plotting**_

18-year-old Madison Rocca woke up with a start, sitting up and gasping in fright, afraid that she would see nothing but the pupil-less eyes and darkness. She sighed with relief, though, when she woke up and saw that she was in her bedroom instead of in a temple in Egypt surrounded by walls with colorful hieroglyphics as though she was in ancient times.

' _It was just a dream_ ,' she thought.

She laid back down on her bed, trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat that was beating so hard and fast against her chest. Once her heart beat calmed down a little bit, she looked over at her dresser where her alarm clock was to see what time it was. The clock read 5:56 a.m., and Madison nearly groaned in exasperation. As much as she wanted to go right back to sleep, her dream that often went into a borderline nightmare would most likely keep her up for a while, and she had to get up in roughly over a little half an hour, anyway. Might as well just get up and make some coffee, she thought as she got up from her bed.

She went downstairs to the kitchen of the house that she shared with both her mother and her sister and immediately started preparing the coffee for both her and her sister. She decided at the last minute to add a little more coffee for her mother, knowing that she was going to wake up as soon as she and Vida left to go to Rootcore for their magic practice.

Once the coffee was done brewing, Madison poured herself a cup of coffee and added sweetner because that is just how she likes her coffee, stirring her cup before finally taking a sip of it. Madison immediately feels herself rejuvenate a little bit at the first sip and can't help but thank the caffeine gods for the invention of coffee. As she sat at the dining table sipping on her coffee and seeing the sky turn a little bit bluer as the sun rose from the window, Madison started thinking about her dream.

For the past two weeks and three days now, Madison has been having the same dream over and over again. The dream always took place in ancient Egyptian times, and she could see herself walking down a hallway of some sort into a secret compartment. Once she gets close enough to the secret compartment, the door swings open for her and the door reveals a room where there was a podium and a long chest with two guards standing faithfully on each side of the chest. The chest was open, and it revealed a sword that was made out of pure-gold and the handle looked like it was carved into the shape of a falcon with the blade that was medium-length and curved slightly towards the tip.

It was the most beautiful sword that Madison has ever seen, even though she has not seen that many swords except for Nick's and from what she has seen in Hollywood movies or shows. But there was also something eerily familiar about this sword, and Madison could not figure out as to why. She has only seen the sword in her dreams, so why does it feel as if she has seen it before?

There is a moment in the dream where Madison turns away from the chest only for her to feel a sense of dread as if something bad had just happened. She whirled back around only to see that the secret compartment had changed. No longer was she standing in a room that was bright and colorful, but dark and dreary, as if the painting on the walls had faded over thousands of years, and she could see spider-webs almost all around the room. What made that whole scene gross was to see the once two guards that had flesh on them were now just bones, but were still standing upright. The thing that scared her most, though, was seeing the chest was now empty that sent a bolt of both fear and protectiveness within Madison, feelings that she couldn't explain. Before she could react, she is enveloped into darkness, and the last thing she sees before she wakes up is a pair of white pupil-less eyes.

Madison did not know the exact reason she kept having this dream over and over again, but something told her that her dream was trying to tell her something. Like a warning, maybe? She wasn't too sure, but had been considering going up to her uncle (1) and asking him about it. He was the curator of the Briarwood museum and was also an Egyptiantologist, so maybe there was something he could help her with. But she wanted very few people to know as much as possible, so she wasn't too sure about going up and talking to him about it; plus, if he found out that she was having recurring dreams, he would no doubt start saying that it has something to do with her 'destiny' that the 'gods have planned for her'. She is already a Power Ranger, what more could they have planned for her?

She was also considering telling the team about these dreams, but as much as Madison loved her friends, she didn't want to worry them about it until she knew more or got a better idea of what her dreams were saying. The only person who really knew about her dreams was Vida, and that was because her and Vida were so close. Vida _always_ knew when something was up with her sister and Maddie, in turn, knew when something was up with her; after all, they were twins and always knew when something was wrong with the other.

It was then that Vida herself came down the stairs into the kitchen, yawning as she did so. Madison did not even hear her come down because she was so deep in her thoughts about her dream. It wasn't until Vida said something to her that Madison realized she came downstairs.

"Morning," Vida said rather sleepily.

Madison woke up from her daze and realized, with embarrassment, that she didn't even hear her sister come downstairs.

"Oh, morning, sis."

Vida pours herself a cup of coffee, but she puts nothing extra in it because she just likes her coffee straight up black (2). She takes a sip of her coffee as she sits down in the chair across from Maddie.

"Have you been up early again?" she asked.

Madison nodded.

"It was that dream again…"

"You've had that strange dream again?" Vida asked. When Madison responded with a nod again, Vida continued, "You know, you've been having that same dream over and over again for a little over two weeks now. Do you know if the dream means anything?"

"I am not sure, but I always get this feeling that the dream is trying to warn me about something, I just don't know what it is," Madison responded.

"Do you think that it has anything to do with the Darkness?"

"It's a possibility…"

"Maybe you should talk to Udonna, see if there is anything she can do to help you make sense of these dreams."

Madison did not say anything, unsure if she really should talk to Udonna about these dreams just yet. She had no doubt in her mind that a recurring dream usually means something bad in the magical realm and that Udonna would immediately be concerned for her. She didn't have a chance to say anything, anyway, for Vida then turned her attention towards her coffee cup, taking a sip of it before sighing in relief.

"Nothing like good ol' caffeine to wake you up in the morning, right?"

Madison smiles slightly, telling her sister nonverbally that she agreed with her. Caffeine has definitely been a life-saver for both the young teens, especially when they had to get up early in the morning to do Ranger training.

"Alright, I am gonna head on up and get ready," Vida said as she got up to leave, taking her coffee cup with her. "I'll meet you down here by 7:45."

She then leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs. As soon as Madison hears the door to her room slam shut, Madison leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and sighed.

Being left alone with her thoughts once again, she began to wonder if she really should talk to Udonna about the dream she has been having for over the past two weeks now. As much as she trusted Udonna, Madison wasn't sure if she would be able to help her. Udonna was more of an expert in the magical realm of Briarwood as well as many different realms, and most likely was not an expert in the history and culture of Ancient Egypt. That title belonged more to her uncle.

' _Well, it couldn't really hurt to ask if Udonna really knew anything about Ancient Egypt and if she can help me with my dreams_ ,' Madison thought to herself. If push comes to shove, though, she'll ask her uncle about it if Udonna couldn't help her. She wondered how he was doing and thought that maybe she should shoot him a text message later today to see how he was doing; despite how crazy or a bit weird her uncle was, she still loved him and wished that she could see him more often. Most of the time, it was either she and Vida were too busy or that he was out on a business trip in Egypt again, as he is prone to do for long periods of time.

Madison chugs the little that was left of her coffee and then heads upstairs to her room to get ready. She was in the bathroom getting ready when she then noticed the tattoo that was on her shoulder. It was a tattoo that she had ever since she can remember, but her parents didn't take her to a tattoo shop to get it. They weren't the kind of parents to allow a minor to get a tattoo; in fact, her father was rather furious about the tattoo and had her punished for it while her mother was rather shocked, but, surprisingly, didn't seem very upset by it at all. Her uncle, on the other hand, was rather ecstatic when he saw she had the tattoo.

The tattoo had one day just appeared on her shoulder when Madison was just a child, and her father wouldn't believe her even when she said that she never went to a tattoo parlor to get one. According to her uncle, the tattoo was a sacred mark and that it meant that she was a warrior for God.

The 'sacred mark' that Madison had was a pyramid that had an eye at the tip of the pyramid and a sun that was over the top of the pyramid. Madison was told by her uncle that the eye represented the eye of Horus, the god of the sky, and that his eye represented protection to the ancient Egyptians. On each side of the pyramid were falcons, both facing the pyramid, and it was often that Horus was depicted with the head of a falcon.

If being a warrior for God meant being a Power Ranger, then maybe that is what her uncle meant? But then if that is what he meant, then why did she not have any dreams about it prior? Why now does she keep having recurring dreams? Perhaps the tattoo on her shoulder had something to do with her dreams, she suddenly just thought. Maybe she should talk to her uncle about it.

She soon put that in the back of her mind when she realized that she was almost running late and needed to get ready soon. Putting on a pair of blue jeans and her favorite converse, she threw on a light blue tank top that had a button in the back and crochet design at the sleeves and at the bottom edge of her shirt.

Normally, Madison would put some cover-up over her tattoo, as she did not like many people to know about it (except for Chip and Vida who already knew about the tattoo), but this would be a day that she would forget as she was in a hurry. She only put a touch of light makeup on and then went down the stairs to the living room where she waited for her sister. It was exactly at 7:45 when Vida walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of black pants, her usual boots, and a red shirt.

"You ready?" Vida asked when she sees her sister is already waiting for her.

"Ready!" Madison replied.

Both Rocca sisters went to the backyard and headed straight toward the pear tree that their Ummi (3) always tended to. Each sister looked around to make sure that the coast was clear before they turned to each other, signaling that it was before they stepped into the tree to go to Rootcore. The rest of the Rangers and their mentor Daggeron were already there waiting for them with most of them looking tired, except for Chip who looked rather eager to start the lesson already.

"Finally you guys came!" he said.

"What? It's not like we are late or anything," Vida responded.

"Eh, you know Chip, he is always eager to start a lesson," Xander said.

"How is it that you can have such energy this early in the morning?" Vida asked Chip.

"Simple: it just comes naturally," Chip responded.

"Rangers, if you are quite done now…" Daggeron interrupted them gently.

"Sorry, Daggeron," all the Rangers muttered.

Daggeron then turned to the female Rangers, greeting them with a nod.

"Morning, ladies," he said.

"Morning, Daggeron!"

"Ladies, please step in line, we have a very important lesson today."

"Oh, what is it, Daggeron?" Chip said eagerly as the Rocca sisters got into the line. "Are we going to be learning archery today? Sparring? Sword-fighting?"

"Patience, my young pupil, patience," Daggeron said, admiring Chip's eagerness. "You are correct on one of guesses, you will actually be training in sword-fighting today."

Most of the rangers cried in excitement.

"Oh, nice!"

"Sweet!"

"Oh, yeah, always wanted to learn how to use a sword!"

The only rangers who did not seem excited were Nick and Maddie. Maddie because wielding a sword was not necessarily her forte and Nick because he felt he was already trained enough in a sword.

"But I fight pretty well with a sword," Nick said. "Why do I need to train in this?"

"I understand this, Nick, but even with your skills as strong as yours in sword-wielding, you will always have room for growth and improvement," Daggeron said.

At this, Nick said nothing, realizing that Daggeron had a point.

"Now, for this lesson, I will actually have you in pairs sparring against each other. For this lesson, I want you to critique each other's performance and take this information so that you may improve on your skills in sword-wielding. Vida, you will be paired up with me…"

"Ah, why does Vida get to be paired up with the knight?" Chip pouted.

"Don't worry, Chip, I'll make sure to go easy on your mentor so that he is not too beat up by the time you have your knight lessons with him," Vida said.

"Xander and Chip, you are paired with each other. And Madison, you will of course be paired with Nick."

Madison nodded, not really upset by the pairing. Nick was very strong in using the sword, and she was not, so she would take this lesson as a learning experience and a way to learn from the master of sword-wielding. Each pair went to their own space as they sparred against each other. Madison kept making a lot of mistakes, but she appreciated how patient Nick was and he helped her improve on a certain amount of things from her stance to her grip on her sword so that it may not slip easily out of her hands. He at one point went behind her and held her hands to show her how to hold a sword, making Madison blush and become warm at the close proximity, but tried to stay focus on the lesson at hand.

' _Focus, Maddie! You need to focus on the lesson and not on how nice Nick's arms feel_ ,' Madison thought. They _did_ feel really nice, though.

Once she was able to do what Nick suggested, and focus on sparring and not on Nick, Madison felt as if she became a little more confident in using a sword. It was then that all of a sudden that the lesson took a weird turn.

One moment, Madison was being dominated by Nick in the use of the sword. The next, it was _she_ that was dominating him. Nick had brought his wooden sword up to bring it straight down on her head, and Madison had blocked him. Nick was pushing hard against her, and Madison doing the same, but Nick was much stronger that he was pushing her to the ground. It was then that something inside of Maddie just snapped and she pushed against him with all her might.

It was enough to push Nick out of balance, and this surprised Nick. He was impressed by this and was about to say something about it.

"Wow, that was very good, Madison! Madison? _WHOA!_ "

Nick barely blocked Madison, for she suddenly came at him, swinging her sword at him. He brought his sword up to his left side, blocking the hit that Madison would have done if he didn't block it in time. Madison then spun around, swinging the sword as if she was about to slice open his stomach, but Nick jumped out of the way in time before she could hit him. This went on a couple more times with Madison swinging and Nick backing up. Her hits were getting stronger and faster that it really surprised Nick, considering that Madison was just learning how to use the sword.

' _Where did all of this come from?_ ' he thought. He found himself really liking this new side of Madison that he has never seen before, but never one to go down without a fight, he decided to hit back with the same amount of ferocity. The spar between soon caught the attention of the other Rangers that they stopped what they were doing to watch the two of them.

"Whoa, look at Maddie go!" Chip said.

"I have never seen my sister fight like this," Vida said. "Go, Maddie, go!"

"I wonder where all this ferocity is coming from," Xander said. "I bet I know what it is."

He said all of this with a knowing smile, a smile that only Vida and Chip seemed to understand. Daggeron, on the other hand, was watching the fight between Nick and Madison with both curiosity and concern. From afar, Daggeron could see the fierceness in Madison's eyes as she fought against Nick, nothing like the Madison that he really knew. The Madison he knew was very kind and sweet, even showed this on the battlefield, a trait that sometimes worry Daggeron that someone would take advantage of that, but here, it was like that sweet and kind-nature was no longer there. She showed a fierceness that he has never seen before, and the look in her eyes said that she would show no mercy. This was not the Madison Rocca that he knew…. Or maybe Madison has always been fierce and has never really showed it until now.

There was a moment during the fight where Nick managed to knock Madison's wooden sword out of her hands, pushing her back hard enough that she tripped onto her back and lost her grip on the sword with the sword falling a few feet behind her. Nick thought that Madison would concede at this point, but was surprised once again when she did not; instead, she flipped right back onto her feet and then took a fighting stance. Seeing that Madison was not going to concede, Nick decided to continue to fight. He charged at her with his wooden sword held in front of him while Madison just stayed completely still.

' _What are you doing, Madison? Move!_ ' Nick thought.

He was planning on stopping just as he was about to hit her, but was completely surprised when she did a backflip at the last minute, kicking him square in the chin and making him lose focus and balance for a moment. It was enough time, though, for Madison to do a kick swipe at his legs, tripping him and knocking him flat on his back. Next thing he knew was that there was a foot over his chest and he could see Madison looking down at him and the sword that he had in his hand was now in hers and she was pointing it directly at his neck.

For a moment, both the Red and Blue ranger stood still, both of them breathing very heavily from their fight. Nick was looking up at the Blue Ranger in shock and newfound admiration, for he has never seen her fight like that before, and the fact that she managed to knock him flat on his back really shocked him the most, considering that Nick was the strongest fighter out of all five of them. Madison, meanwhile, had a fierce look in her eyes, almost as if she dared him to continue to fight, but then it went away, her fierce look turning into complete shock as if she could not believe what she just did.

Seeing this made Nick worry. ' _Is there something going on with her that she is not telling us?_ ' he thought.

"I am so sorry, Nick!" she said as she took her foot off his chest and the pointed end of the wooden sword away from his neck. "Did I hurt you at all?"

"I might have a couple of bruises, but other than that, I'll be fine."

"Oh, sorry," Madison said. "Here, let me help you up."

She offered him her hand, and Nick gladly accepted it, letting her hoist him up. It was then that the other Rangers suddenly surrounded the both of them, taking both Madison and Nick by surprise, not realizing that they were being watched by everyone else.

"Wow, Madison, that was so cool!"

"I have never seen you fight like that, sis! Where did all of that come from?"

"You should have seen yourself, Maddie, first you were like that and then that, knocking Nick easily to the ground," Chip said as he tried imitating her moves as he did so, making the other rangers laugh at his antics. "I want to do that!"

"Yeah, that was amazing, Maddie!" Nick said. "No one has easily taken me down like that, unless you count Koragg. How did you do that?"

"Um, well, I guess you are just a good teacher Nick," Madison responded.

Truth to be told, she didn't know exactly _how_ she did it, she just did. It was like she already knew what to do, even though she has never wielded a sword until just now. Where all of that came from, she didn't know, and she didn't know exactly how to tell everyone how she did not know. Daggeron seemed to sense her uncomfortableness, for he then interrupted the group.

"Alright, rangers, that's enough for today's combat training," he said. "Let's head inside of Rootcore for your magic studying and practice."

This made the rangers groan.

"Ah, come on, Daggeron, please just one more round?" Chip asked.

"I'm afraid not, Chip, you need to practice your magic," Daggeron replied.

He then turned to Madison and gave her a congratulatory nod.

"Madison, a job well done, Nick must be a very great teacher."

"Yes, he is," Madison said, and she meant it when she said it.

Nick was really great at teaching people how to use the sword. She felt a little more confident in using a sword by what he taught her, minus the fact that she managed to knock him flat off his feet without really knowing how she did that.

"Alright, rangers, let's head on inside," Daggeron said.

The rangers all groaned but did as they were told. Before Madison could go with them, Daggeron stopped Madison.

"Madison, wait, I want to talk to you for a moment," he said.

"Okay, sure, what's up?" Madison asked.

"Are you feeling alright at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lately, I've noticed that you've been sleep deprived," Daggeron said. "You are developing bags under your eyes and have been dozing off during your studying, something you never really have done. I have always known you to be a very studious person, even when you are sleep deprived. And today, you acted very strangely during your fight with Nick, you acted very…different, to say the least. I know you have never used a sword before until now, but you acted as if you knew how to use one your whole life when you sparred with Nick."

"It was nothing, Daggeron, Nick is just a great teacher, that's all," Madison lied.

She did not want to really talk about what was going on with her lately, she felt as if they already had enough on their plate and that they shouldn't have to worry over her. She was fine and could take care of herself, but Daggeron wasn't having any of it.

"Madison," Daggeron began sternly but gently, "I may be your teacher, but I also consider you my friend and, as a friend, I know that there is something going on that you are not telling me or the team and that worries me. So please, tell me what's going on."

When Madison said nothing, Daggeron continued.

"You can trust me, Maddie…"

Madison sighed, hearing the plead in Daggeron's voice and decided to just tell him what was going on. If there was anyone else she can talk to about this, it would be Daggeron. As stern of a teacher he was, he was also very kind and gentle and that made Madison trust him.

"Okay, I will admit that there has been something going on, but first, I want your word that you won't tell the rest of the team about it until I understand more of what is going on," Madison said. "The only other person who knows is Vida."

"Very well, you have my word," Daggeron replied.

"You're right, I have not been getting enough sleep and the reason why is because I have been having these strange dreams for a little over the past two weeks now."

"Strange dreams? Are they nightmares?" Daggeron asked.

"No, not exactly, it doesn't always start out that way…"

Madison explains what happens in her dreams, leaving almost nothing out. The part that she did left out was how familiar the sword looked to her, she decided to leave that out, not wanting to seem like she was crazy or anything. When she was finished, Daggeron gave her a confusing, but concerned look.

"And you say that you have been having the same dream for the past two weeks now?" Daggeron asked.

When Madison nodded, Daggeron continued.

"I am not sure what your dreams mean either, but typically, a recurring dream could mean a sign of something that is about to happen. Depending on how the dream goes, it could mean either something good or bad. From what it sounds like, your dream could be trying to warn you of something bad that is about to happen."

"What do you think my dream could be trying to warn me about?" Madison asked.

"I'm not sure," Daggeron replied. "I don't know much about Egyptian magic, and no one here in this magical realm knows anything about it; in fact, the Tribunal of Magic had advised the mystics that we don't dabble into it."

"Why is it that?"

"To my understanding of it, Egyptian magic deals with very powerful beings that even the Master of the Darkness would know not to mess with. Only a very foolish person would dabble into that without knowing the consequences. It is very powerful and very ancient, and most mystics who have dabbled into that have either ended up dead or, even worse, cursed. That's why the Tribunal of Magic thought it was best to leave that magic alone. Is there anyone you know in the human world who is an expert in Egyptian magic that could possibly help you with this? To help you understand your dream more?"

Madison thought for a moment, trying to figure out who exactly could help her in this area. Then she finally thought of someone and looked back at Daggeron.

"My uncle…" she said. "He is not an expert in Egyptian magic, but he is the curator of the Briarwood museum and is an Egyptiantologist."

"An Egyptiantologist?" Daggeron repeated, looking confused as if he did not know what that word meant.

"Basically, it means someone who is an expert in Ancient Egyptian history and culture."

"Ah, okay, well, maybe you should talk to him then," Daggeron suggested. "In the meantime, I want you to read a book about dreams, it should hopefully help you understand your dream a little more."

Madison nodded and made to head back to Rootcore.

"And Madison?"

Daggeron stopped her again, and Madison turned back to him.

"You need to tell the rest of the rangers about this, they can't be kept in the dark. I know you probably think that this is not a big deal, but if something is bothering you or you feel like you could be in danger, you need to be able to trust your teammates to tell them that. Without trust, there is no team."

"Okay," Madison said, nodding in understanding. "Can I tell them when I am ready then? I just want to find out more information before I tell them anything, so I don't cause them any worry."

"Of course, just don't wait too long to gather the information to tell them before it gets any worse," Daggeron said.

They then head inside Rootcore to study spells and incantations, and Madison's dream and the little weird incident she had with Nick during practice was out of her mind for a moment, the rangers not realizing that the destiny surrounding the Blue Ranger was already starting to unravel.

* * *

Down in the Underworld in the center of the pit, Imperious aka Calindor was seen pacing back and forth as if trying to think of something. He seemed agitated as he was talking to himself about their most recent defeat. The Darkness had recently suffered a loss after having their Dark Wish reversed by the Tribunal of Magic; despite having wished that the Power Rangers never existed, those pesky rangers somehow managed to reverse their wish and defeat them.

"And now they got more power than ever before," Imperious said this to himself. "I must find a way to defeat them, but how?! They are now more powerful than ever!"

It didn't help any matters that they lost the genie, no thanks to Necrolai's insufferable daughter. He made sure that she was punished for it because she is the reason that they lost the rangers' most potent weapon.

They have suffered loss after loss, and Imperious was at a point where he was getting weary of the losses. He was currently trying to figure out a plan that would defeat them, but with the Power Rangers new powers, he was at a loss of what to do. Not to mention that he was running out of resources in order to defeat them.

"I need something that is all-powerful and could easily defeat the Power Rangers, even with their new powers, but what? What?!"

"Perhaps I can help you with that," came a feminine voice that interrupted Imperious musings.

It was only Necrolai, but Imperious already found himself irritated. He thought he made it very clear to everyone that he wanted to be left alone and to only be bothered unless it was an emergency. Hearing what she said just registered in his mind, he scoffed at her.

"And exactly _how_ can you help me? In case you didn't realize, our last plan to defeat the Rangers was a failure!" Imperious snapped. "I just don't understand it. Every plan that we come up with, the rangers manage to defeat us every time no matter how powerful a beast or a creature is. I am tired of losing, so unless you actually manage to find a foul-proof plan that would actually defeat the the Power Rangers, I don't want to hear whatever this little plan of yours is."

"Fine," Necrolai said as she turned her back on him, "I guess you don't want to hear how I found out how you can defeat the Power Rangers once and for all."

She started walking out of the room, but then she was stopped by Imperious before she could. For a moment, Imperious did not really care what Necrolai had to say, but then what she said really intrigued him and so he decided to stop her.

' _Cunning wench_!' he thought to himself before stopping her.

"Wait, what exactly do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"Oh, but I thought you didn't want to hear about my "foul-proof" plan?" Necrolai said in a sarcastic tone as she turned back to him.

Imperious gets a little irritated with her, not at all in the mood for her sarcasm.

"You will tell me now, wench, or I will have you turned into a rodent like that annoying daughter of yours!"

"Fine," Necrolai huffed. "I just wanted to let you know that I recently thought of something that could perhaps be of use to us. When Morticon was still alive and we were trying to help him find a way into the surface world, we used the Oracle and he helped us find the Gatekeeper."

"The Gatekeeper? But that's impossible! The Gatekeeper died twenty years ago during The Great Battle when she used the last of her magical strength to bring the gates down into the Underworld."

"Oh, but she did, but there was another Gatekeeper, she was the daughter of the Gatekeeper and is also the apprentice of the white witch."

"That bumbling fool? _She_ was the Gatekeeper?"

"Yes, and with the help of the Oracle, we were able to find her and used her magic to help raise the gates of the Underworld."

"May I remind you, Necrolai, that Morticon was actually destroyed by the Power Rangers and that the gates of the Underworld are still under the surface world," Imperious said. "So it is very clear to me that you failed in this and that the Gatekeeper put the gate back under the surface world."

"That may be true, but the Oracle sees almost everything! You simply ask him what you are looking for and he is able to find the answer for you, that is how we found out about the Gatekeeper. If I was to bring him down here and you ask him how is it that we can defeat the Power Rangers, I am sure that the Oracle will be able to find the answer."

Imperious seems intrigued at the thought of this. He has heard of the Oracle before and of the power and knowledge that he has, even has seen him a couple of times during the Great Battle. The Oracle was the one that told the Mystics of the prophecy surrounding Udonna's child, but Imperious never really took him very seriously. He always thought that the Oracle was nothing compared to the Darkness, a mere insect, but now with the way Necrolai was talking about the Oracle's power, he may have some use of him. Perhaps he could find a way to defeat the Power Rangers, even with their new powers.

"Very well then," Imperious finally said. "Go to the surface world and bring the Oracle down here. We shall see then if he is of use to us."

"Yes, Imperious, I assure you, you won't be disappointed," Necrolai said, bowing before turning and leaving Imperious alone once again.

' _Maybe I will finally be able to destroy those pesky rangers once and for all, then no one will be able to stop the Darkness from taking over the human world_ ,' Imperious thought with an evil smile. He only hoped that whatever the Oracle finds that it would be something that is more powerful than the Master himself, not realizing just yet that he was about to find the most powerful being that could test the limits and strengths of the Power Rangers.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I realized right after I wrote the sparring scene between Nick and Madison and was about to publish it that I made a mistake within that scene. I realized how the fight happen wasn't necessarily the most honorable way, and I know that the Mystic Force is all about that. I will do better in later chapters, so I apologize for making that mistake.**

 **(1) Vida and Madison's uncle is loosely based off of the character Dr. Terrence Bey, the curator of the Museum of Cairo from the first Mummy movie and an OC of mine**

 **(2) This is honestly how I imagine the Rocca girls would drink coffee if they ever do. I always imagined Madison adding sweetner to her coffee while Vida would just have it straight up black**

 **(3) "Ummi", according to Google translation, means "Mother" in Egyptian (or Arabic, one of the two, forgot which one I put in). The reason why they call her Ummi will be explained in the next chapter ;)**

 **In the next chapter: We are introduced to Madison and Vida's uncle, Haider Kader, who tells Madison about the legend of the sword of Horus, and the Oracle is taken down to the Underworld and reveals a prophecy to Imperious and Necrolai**


	2. Learning About the Legend

**A/N: Hi, everyone, here is the second chapter. Sorry I took so long to update it. Just so you know, slow updates are going to be common from me because I am writing other stories and trying to find a job. I also have anxiety and depression, so my will to write is sometimes not there, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

 **I do not accept flames so don't send them. They will get deleted. Only accept constructive criticism.**

 **Title: The Warrior of Horus**

 **Summary of Chapter: Nick learns something about Vida and Madison that he never knew about, and he meets their uncle, Haider Kader. Haider Kader tells Madison about the sword of Horus and the prophecy surrounding it.**

 **Rating: Rated T for language and sexual references**

 **Pairing(s): Nick/Madison, possible Imhotep/Madison (past life)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe anything from both the Power Rangers Mystic Force and The Mummy, everything belongs exclusively to the studio who made Power Rangers Mystic Force and Universal Studios (The Mummy). The plot to this story and the OCs all belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Learning About the Legend**_

After the Rangers were done with training and studying at Rootcore, they all left for work at the Rock Porium. It was a relatively quiet and slow day at work, and they have not been called off to fight the Darkness as of yet. Xander was "supervising", or so he said, when he was really just being lazy, sitting in his lounge chair and reading his sports magazine. Chip was…well, being Chip. He was making a fortress out of vinyls, trying to protect the fortress from any "trespassers", much to the chagrin of Toby, but Toby, being the kind-hearted boss that he is, told Chip to just be careful and not to damage anything. The only people who seemed to really be working were Nick and Vida. Vida was at the cash register while Nick was working on stock. Madison was nowhere to be found inside the store.

It wasn't sometime until Nick realized that he could not find Madison anywhere in the store.

"Hey," he calls out to the others, "does anyone know where Madison is at?"

Xander was the first to respond by shrugging his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know. "Dunno!" he said.

"I did see her walk out of the front not too long ago," Chip said.

"She's currently on her break right now," Vida explained. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon."

That explains why he could not find her in the store at all, Nick thought. Normally, though, whenever Madison was on her break, she would be out and about in the store with her camera in her hand. It made Nick think something was up with Madison, so much so that he couldn't help but ask the others about it.

"Has anyone noticed Maddie acting strange lately?"

"What do you mean by that?" Vida asked, looking up at Nick in suspicion.

"I dunno, it just seemed as if she was off today in practice. Do you know if there is anything up with Maddie?" Nick asked her, figuring that she would know since they were sisters and were close.

But he was disappointed when all Vida did was shrug her shoulders in response.

"Nothing is really going on with her, as far as I know," she said and then gives him a knowing look. "Or are you just upset that she bested you in practice today?"

"No, I'm not upset at all, I was just surprised since Madison did not know how to use a sword until I taught her today."

"You'd be surprised at what Maddie can do, Nick, you aren't the only fighter on this team who is strong, so why don't you get off your high horse and let Madison have her spotlight for once?"

"I was…" Nick began, feeling himself get a little irritated with Vida's attitude, but he checked himself before he let his temper take control. "I wasn't suggesting that Madison isn't strong enough, I was merely saying that she seemed to be acting strange lately…"

"Strange as in how?" Vida asked.

"Oo, you don't think that maybe she could be turning into a vampire, do you?" Chip interrupted them in an excited tone. This just made Nick and Vida look at him strangely. "What? It could happen, it happened to you after all, Vida."

Both Vida and Nick just rolled their eyes in response to this.

"Anyway," Nick began, "it just seems as if she does not seem like herself, like she is out of it or something…"

He then notices a look that Vida has on her face, as if she knew something.

"What was that look for? You know something, don't you?"

"I don't know what look you are talking about and no, I don't know what is up with my sister!" Vida snapped. "If you are so curious to know what's going on with my sister, why don't you ask her yourself?"

Before Nick could retort back, Toby then walked into the store, carrying a box in his hands, and called out to him.

"Hey, Nick, you mind helping me unload the van outside? That is before you and the others run off somewhere," he said. He mutters this last part to himself, but it was not missed by any of the rangers.

Nick decided he would go do what he is asked instead of argue with Vida. As much as he wanted to, he decided not to cause a scene while they were all at work. He goes outside of the store to go help Toby unload the van. When he does, he sees Madison in the back of Vida's jeep, reading a book. From afar, he could see that the book was from Rootcore, but not the title of the book. He watched her read the book, and he couldn't help think how cute Madison looked with her brow furrowed, looking very serious and focused on the book she was reading. He noticed she did this a lot whenever she read, he thought it was really cute that she did that. Seeing that she was out here and hearing Vida's words in his head, he thought now would be a perfect opportunity to talk to her and see what was going on.

Meanwhile, Madison was fully engrossed in her book, not really hearing or seeing her surroundings. The book did, indeed, come from Rootcore. It was a book called _Dreams and Understanding Them_ , and the book was given to her by Daggeron. After their study session earlier this morning, he brought her over to the side and told her to read this book to see if she could find any more insights on what her dreams were trying to tell her.

When Madison asked Toby to take a 15-minute break, she decided to use the that time to start reading on the book Daggeron gave her. Normally, she would rather take the time to record something on her camera, but her experience with the Dark Wish has taught her to take her job as a Power Ranger more seriously. If Daggeron or Udonna tells her to read up on something, then she'll do it.

Currently, Madison was reading a section on ' _Recurring Dreams_ ', and here is what it said:

' _A **recurring dream** is a dream where the dreamer has the same dream more than once. The dream is not always the exact same, but the context of the dream is more or less the same within a recurring dream._

 _A recurring dream often happens when something is about to happen to the dreamer in the near future or that the universe may be trying to tell the dreamer something. Depending on the context of the dream depends on what the dream is trying to tell the dreamer. If the context of the dream is relatively good to the dreamer, then it means a sign of good things to come for the dreamer. However, if the context of the dream is bad for the dreamer, then it could be a sign of a bad omen or a warning to prevent something bad happening to them or both them and the people around them._

 _Many people who have had recurring dreams describe them as visions when they later on realize that their dream has come true. Some people have described having visions of their past lives when their dream is in a historical context ( **For more information on this, go to pg. 20, sec. 'Dreams About Past Lives'** )_'

It was here that Madison stopped in surprise about this, and she reread that last line in the last paragraph she just read.

' _Dreams about past lives? As in reincarnation? But that couldn't be possible…could it?_ ' Madison thought. She has, after all, been having a recurring dream that takes place in Ancient Egyptian times. ' _Maybe that section will tell me something…_ '

She skipped over the rest of the section she was reading to page 20 and started reading the ' _Dreams About Past Lives_ ' section.

' _Some people claim to have dreams about their past lives, but not much is actually known about these kind of dreams. It is said that when the dreamer dreams of themselves in historic times, it means they are having a vision of their past life, but this has neither been proven, nor disproven. Many people, particularly those in the human world, do not believe in reincarnation, so most of it just think of a dream and nothing more._ '

' _Wait, that's it?!_ ' Madison thought as she reread that tiny paragraph again. She sighed in defeat and leaned back against the back of her sister's jeep when she saw that's all there was in the section. ' _Well, gee, thanks, that was really helpful…as in not helpful at all!_ ' This just made Madison more confused and felt as if she was nowhere close to understanding what her dreams were telling her.

"Disappointed about something?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

When she see that it was Nick, a big smile appeared on her face instantly.

"Oh, hey, Nick!" she said as she put the book down to give him her full attention. "I didn't even see you until just now."

"Yeah, you were so engrossed in your book, you didn't even hear me say hi," Nick said.

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry," Madison said, feeling slightly embarrassed, "it is just something that I have always done whenever I read a book. I become so engrossed with it that I can't see or hear any of my surroundings."

"It's cool, my own sister is the same way actually," Nick said. "So, what book are you reading? Is that one of the books from Rootcore?"

"It is, actually," Madison replied. "It's called _Dreams and Understanding Them_."

"Oh, nice! Any particular reason why you chose that book?"

"Um, no particular reason at all. I was just curious to see what it said, and Daggeron let me borrow it when I asked him."

Obviously, this was a lie, but Madison did not want to worry Nick about what she has been dreaming about until she figured out more about her dreams. They all had enough to worry about, fighting the Darkness and the near eminent of the Master rising. And with Nick being their leader, he probably shouldered enough responsibilities trying to make sure that he and his teammates never gave up. She did not want to burden him with her problems.

Nick, however, sensed that Madison wasn't really telling the truth, but he wasn't going to push it if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright, well, um…"

He was unsure how to go about this as it looked like Madison was about to go back to her reading, but he really wanted to make sure that she was okay. After all, not only was Madison his teammate, but a very good friend to him.

' _And maybe one day be more than a friend…_ ' he thought.

"Hey, Maddie," he said, gaining her attention again.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if anything was going on or if there is something on your mind that you would like to talk about with me or anyone else on the team?" he asked.

Madison responds by giving him a perplexed look and says, "There is nothing really going on, other than worrying about whether we will succeed in defeating the darkness, but nothing much really. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Nick began, internally berating himself for starting so lamely. "I guess…I guess I just wanted to check in with all my teammates, make sure that they are all doing okay. Being the leader of this team and all, I want to make sure everyone is okay."

Nick internally winced at his explanation.

' _Nice, Nick, real nice! You can bravely face down monsters and soulless creatures, but not tell a girl how you feel._ '

Madison did not seem to notice how lame the explanation was to Nick, for she smiled brightly at him.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, Nick, but really, I am fine," she replied. "If there is anything on my mind that I feel like will effect the team, I'll be sure to let you know."

Well, that didn't work the way it was planned, Nick thought to himself. He had a feeling that something was wrong with Madison. She was very tired, had bags under her eyes, and would even sometimes be staring into space that it would take the rest of the rangers a couple of minutes to get her out of her headspace. With what happened at training today now, Nick began to wonder if there was something going on that Madison was not telling them, but he was not going to push for it if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright, well, if there ever is something going on and you want to talk about it, don't hesitate to talk to me or any of the other rangers about it," Nick said.

"Thanks, I will!"

He made to go unload the van when he did a double-take on Madison's right shoulder, noticing a mark on it.

"What is that?"

Madison looked back up from her book when she heard that he asked her that.

"What is what?"

"That," Nick said, pointing to her her shoulder.

It was then that Madison realized, with wide eyes, that her tattoo was out in the open for everyone to see. ' _Damn, I must have forgotten to put the cover-up on it today before I left_ ,' she thought. Seeing this, Madison immediately put a hand on her right-shoulder over her tattoo.

"It's nothing!"

"Is that a tattoo?" Nick said as he tried to come up and remove her hand.

"No, it's nothing!" Madison snapped at him as she moved her arm out of his reach.

Nick laughed a little bit as if what Madison was doing was the most ridiculous thing on the planet.

"Come on, Maddie, I just want to see it!" he said. "There ain't no harm in seeing it, right?" When Madison did not relent, he continued, "Everyone has a tattoo, Maddie, ain't nothing to be ashamed of, if that's the problem, I got a tattoo myself."

"Really? You got a tattoo?" Madison asked, loosening her grip on her arm as she heard this. "Where?"

Nick points to the right side of his stomach, indicating where he had his tattoo.

"Right here. It is a phoenix. I got it a couple of weeks ago."

"A phoenix to represent your power? That is very much like you."

"I thought so myself!"

When Nick saw that Madison still did not relent in showing her tattoo, he came up with an idea.

"Hey, why not this: I'll show you my tattoo if you show me yours? I won't judge you, whatever it is."

Madison thought over what he said. It seemed like a pretty good deal, but, truth be told, she did feel some type of shame of having a tattoo, even if that tattoo mysteriously appeared on her as a child. When her father saw the tattoo, he had been so angry with her that it scared her. It made Madison think that having a tattoo was bad, and she took those thoughts with her throughout her teen years. Now that she was nearly on the edge of becoming an adult, she was still struggling with coming to terms of the fact having a tattoo was okay. Every day now, she was seeing more and more people with a tattoo or more, but growing up in a household with the Roccas, there were some things that Madison and Vida struggled to understand or overcome and learning to accept that tattoos were okay was one of them.

She thought about it a little more and decided to show it to him. It was Nick, after all; if there was going to any one who was going to judge her the least of having a tattoo, it'd be Nick. So, she takes her hand off of her tattoo to reveal it for the first time to someone in a long time. It almost felt weird to do so, but Nick did not seem to notice. He was more interested in her tattoo as he came up to inspect it, his fingers brushing over it a little bit. As he did this, Madison felt a rush of warmth go through her and could feel herself blushing a little bit at this.

' _I wouldn't hear the end of it from Vida if she saw this_ ,' she thought.

"That pyramid and the eye above it kind of reminds me of something I saw in a book about Ancient Egypt," Nick commented as he let go of her arm and took a step back from her. "Any particular reason why you got it?"

"Oh, well, um, I am actually part Egyptian," Madison replied.

It technically was the truth, so at least she didn't have to fully explain how a tattoo mysteriously appeared on her as a child.

"Oh, really? Wow!" Nick said, looking completely surprised at the fact that she was half Egyptian. "I had no idea you were Egyptian!"

"Yeah," Madison began with a slight laugh, "I am actually Egyptian on my mother's side and Italian on my father's side (1)."

"Oh, wow, I would have never guessed that you and Vida were half Egyptian!" Nick said. "I would have figured you two for Mexican or Hispanic."

"Yeah, we get that one a lot, actually."

"That's really cool! What does your tattoo symbolize?" Nick asked. "Most tattoos have a meaning to the person, so what does yours mean?"

Madison opened her mouth, unsure how to answer because she herself did not understand what the tattoo means, only what her uncle has told her. How can she explain to him that the tattoo mysteriously appeared on her shoulder as a child? Before she could say anything, though, a voice interrupted them.

"I can answer that for you, young man!"

Both the Blue and Red Ranger turned to see who it was that interrupted them. It was man who had dark skin, looked as dark as Vida, and looked about in his early 50s, but looked as if he was taking care of himself since he looked good for his age. He had long hair that reached to his shoulders and looked as if it was once black because his hair was beginning to gray at the top. He was tall, maybe about 5"10 or 5"11. He wore a gray suit with a blue tie, making it look as if he was a lawyer or businessman of some kind. Upon looking at the man and immediately recognizing him, Madison smiled and jumped out from the back of Vida's car.

"Uncle Haider!" she cried as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

The man known as Uncle Haider laughed as she did, hugging her right back.

"It has been too long since I last saw you and Vida!" he said as he let go of her and took a good look at her. "You alright, _habibti_ (2)? You look as if you haven't been getting enough sleep."

"I'll be alright, Uncle, don't worry about me. How was your trip to Egypt?" Madison asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, that trip was two months ago!" Haider said. "You and Vida need to keep more in touch with your dear uncle."

Madison laughed at this.

"Sorry, Uncle Haider, Vida and I have just been busy lately."

"It's okay, _habibti_ , I am just giving you a hard time. I have been busy myself."

It was then that Haider finally noticed Nick for the first time and asked Madison, "Who is your friend here?"

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Nick," Nick said, holding out his hand for Haider to shake and the latter accepted and shook his hand. A look of recognition went through Haider's eyes when Nick mentioned his name.

"Oh, so _you're_ the Nick Russell my niece keeps raving on about!"

"Uncle!" Madison cried, feeling herself go red in embarrassment when he said this. Her uncle just gave her a mischievous smile and winked in response.

"Oh really? I hope that everything you heard was good," Nick said, not appearing to notice how embarrassed Madison felt right now.

"Oh, don't you worry, she sung nothing but praise of you," Haider said. "My name is Haider Kader, I am Madison and Vida's uncle. Madison tells me how much of a great leader you are and how you lead everyone at the Rock Porium well."

"Oh, yeah, right," Nick responded, knowing that Madison actually meant that he leads them well within the Mystic Force. Obviously, she couldn't disclose that they were Power Rangers since Udonna and Daggeron often stressed how important it was to keep their identity as Power Rangers a secret, even from their family.

"It is nothing really," he continued, "I just do the best that I can."

"Aren't you a modest one! I admire that."

He then turned to Madison and said loud enough for both teenagers to hear,

"You picked a good one, Maddie, I like him a lot."

This made both Madison and Nick blush at this with Madison feeling more mortified that her uncle was practically revealing her own feelings towards Nick. But the latter seemed to have interpreted differently, thank goodness, for he began to stutter over his own words.

"Oh, she's…I'm not…we're not…"

"Oh, right, so sorry, forgive me for assuming."

It was here that Madison cleared her throat, deciding to change the subject quickly before her uncle embarrassed both her and Nick even further.

"So, Uncle Haider…" she began, "what brings you to the Rock Porium? You don't come over here very often."

"I know, I don't, do I? But with being the curator of the Briarwood museum, my schedule has been busy. I did get your text message this morning, and I was nearby, thought I would drop by and see what's going on."

"Oh, right!"

Madison then turned her attention to Nick.

"Do you mind? I need to talk to my uncle in private about something."

"Oh, yeah, no, I don't mind, I need to get back to work anyway," he said to her. He then turned his attention to Haider. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kader."

"You as well, Nick Russell!"

Nick then left to go help Toby unload the van. Once he left, Haider then turned his attention to his niece.

"He certainly is a handsome fellow," he said. "Are you going to be asking him out anytime soon?"

"Uncle…" Madison began in a warning tone.

Haider put his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Hey, I am just asking! It is very obvious that he likes you, and your old uncle couldn't help but try to set you two together."

"Normally, any uncle would be protective of their niece and tell her that she couldn't date until she was 30," Madison said teasingly.

"That is what every _American_ uncle would do, I'm not American, I'm Egyptian and us Egyptians…"

"Are very different and have different values than Americans when it comes to dating and marriage," Madison finished for him. "I know, you told me and Vida this a thousand times!"

"And I'll keep telling you this until you remember it."

Madison laughed at this, nearly rolling her eyes at what her uncle said. He always went off about how different American culture was from Egyptian culture that it often annoyed the Rocca sisters. Madison was glad to see him, though, it has been forever since she last seen him.

"So…" Haider began as they went over to Vida's jeep with Madison jumping and sitting in the back and the former leaning against it right next to her, "what do you need my expertise in?"

Madison sighed as she wondered how she was going to go about telling her uncle about the weird dreams she has been having. She had a feeling that he would talk to her about the "great destiny" she had that he always told her as a child if she told him about her dreams. She did not want him to get overexcited, and, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she did not want to hear her uncle go on about her "great destiny"; so, she decided to tell him a small fib.

"So, I have this friend…" she began. "She has been having the same dream pretty much over and over the past two weeks now, and I thought that maybe you can give your expert opinion so I can help my friend."

Her uncle gave her a skeptical look, and Madison was worried that he was going to ask her if this "friend" of hers was actually her. He always seemed to know when she was lying, but she was relieved when he didn't and asked her something else.

"What exactly happens in the dream?" he asked.

Madison explained what happened in the dream, leaving nothing out and only explaining it as if it was someone else and not her in the dream. When she was finished, she saw that her uncle had a look that told her that he was curious, however, she could have sworn she saw a glint of worry in his eyes as she explained the dream.

"Does this friend of yours see the white pupil-less eyes after everything goes dark?" her uncle asked once Madison finished explaining the dream.

When Madison nodded, Haider appeared to be thinking before finally speaking up.

"The only creature I can think of that has pupil-less white eyes within Ancient Egyptian mythology is the Egyptian god of storm and chaos, Seth or Set."

"Seth?"

Haider nodded.

"Do you remember the Isis and Osiris story I've always told you and Vida when you were younger?" he asked.

"Vaguely," Madison responded, trying to think back on the many Egyptian myths her uncle had told her when she was a child. "I remember that Osiris was once the Pharaoh of Egypt before he was killed by his brother because he was jealous of him."

"Yes, Seth was Osiris' brother," Haider said. "Isis and Osiris had a son. Do you remember his name?"

"It was Horus, I believe."

"Correct! Horus was the god of sky, and that Isis hid him away from Seth while he was a youth. It was only when Horus became an adult that he was able to defeat his uncle in combat. From what it sounds like, your friend seems to be dreaming about a sword that comes from the legend of the sword of Horus."

"The sword of Horus? But, I thought that was just a myth," Madison said.

"Well, supposedly, it is a myth," Haider replied. "There are records that indicate of a sword of Horus exists, but no one has been able to locate it. Any one who has ever tried finding it ended up coming at a dead end or disappearing."

"Why is the sword of Horus so important to this myth?"

"Supposedly, there is a prophecy surrounding the sword of Horus. I never told you and your sister this story because your Umi did not want me to tell you it, but for the sake of helping your friend, I will tell you, just don't tell your Umi I told you about it."

Madison nodded, indicated that she wouldn't tell her Umi anything.

"When Horus defeated his uncle in battle and all the gods and goddesses made their judgment to banish Seth into the desert, Seth swore that he would return and become not just Pharaoh of Egypt, but of the world! Horus wanted to ensure that this wouldn't happen so he sought out the advice of the god of wisdom and learning, Thoth, and it was then that the prophecy of the sword of Horus came to be. The prophecy states that a Medjai warrior will return from the west and come back for the sword to protect it and use it to stop Seth from taking over the world. So, with the help of Isis' magic, Horus was able to turn the spear he used to defeat Seth into a sword. But because the sword was supposedly made out of pure gold, the sword was highly valuable, so Horus had it hidden away. Only the Pharaohs and his bodyguards knew about the location of the sword, and that information died with the last Pharaoh of Egypt. Any information on that, only the Medjai would know now (3)."

As Madison listened her uncle tell her all of this, she went deep into thought. All of what he was saying was making her head spin and she was trying to connect the dots from what he was saying to her dreams. Could it be possible that this sword she was dreaming of was the sword of Horus that scholars talked about, but could not find? Was _she_ the warrior that is talked about in this prophecy? Then she shook her head out of it and realized how impossible that is! There was no way that she was the warrior that is talked about in the prophecy, she was just Madison Rocca, Briarwood resident and Blue Mystic Ranger of the Mystic Force; otherwise, known as Blue Witch to the forces of Darkness. There was no way she was this Medjai warrior since a, she wasn't Medjai, and b, the Medjai doesn't exist. They were just a fairytale that her uncle always told her as a bedtime story.

"Madison? Are you okay?" Haider asked her, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Madison said.

"You just looked like you have seen a ghost, I was worried that maybe something was wrong."

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that…" Madison began. "Uncle Haider, do you really believe that the sword of Horus exists? Is there really such thing as the Medjai? I thought the Medjai was just a myth…"

It was here that her uncle stared at her, appearing to look serious for a moment. Madison was scared that he was going to say yes, but then the tension broke when he smiled and threw his back, laughing and nearly surprising Madison.

"Of course there is no such thing as the sword of Horus! It is just a myth meant to entertain young Egyptian children and also to make sure misbehaving children such as you and Vida behave more," he said between laughter.

"Hey, I resent that! As far as I know, I was the more well-behaved compared to Vida."

Madison couldn't help but smile, though, as memories of her childhood began to resurface of her and Vida getting into all kinds of mischief and her uncle making sure that they didn't get into too much trouble. She also began to reminisce on all the stories that her uncle told them Ancient Egyptian myths and stories, her favorite being on the cursed mummy.

"You were, but as I recall, it was Vida who caused it and you just went right along with it," Haider said.

"Now you know I was only doing it to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble, right?"

"Oh, is that what you called it?"

Both Madison and Haider laughed at this, reminiscing on the memories.

"I really do miss you, Uncle Haider, it has been a while since we last spent time together," Madison said. "Maybe you should come over to dinner one night and you could tell us more of those stories that you used to tell us when we were children."

"Oh, I don't know if your mother would allow that!" Haider said. "I remember how angry she would get at me because she thought I gave you nightmares from those stories. You had a favorite one, and that one always gave you nightmares, but you still loved it! Which one was it again?"

"The one about Imhotep and the O'Connells," Madison replied. "I couldn't help it, I loved that story! Adventure, romance, and saving the world! It was one of the best stories you ever told to me and Vida."

It was then that Madison looked down at her watch and realized that she was way past her time on her break.

"Oh, shoot! I got to get back to work, Uncle Haider," she said as she jumped off the back of Vida's car, "but thanks for stopping by."

She gives him a hug.

"Alright, give Vida my love, _habibti_ ," he said as he hugged her back.

"And stay safe as well!" he called out to her as she ran back into the Rock Porium.

He watched her go and it wasn't until that she was out of sight that he suddenly had a serious expression on his face. He pulls out his cell phone out of his pocket, presses a couple of keys before putting it up to his ear then speaks to the person on the other line of the phone once they answer.

" _I am sorry for calling you this early, but I wouldn't call you at this time if it wasn't an emergency_ ," he said to the person on the other line in Arabic. " _I need you to send a message to the elders: chaos is coming, protect the sword at all costs._ "

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter ended differently than what I originally intended, but I was getting at least 16 pages long on Google Docs, and I don't like my chapters to be crazy long. But don't worry, in the next chapter, the Oracle will definitely make his entrance.**

 **(1) I was actually kind of curious where the surname Rocca originated from so I googled it. Apparently, the surname 'Rocca' is Italian, so I decided to make the Rocca sisters half Italian and half Egyptian, so that they have some connection to Egypt the way Evelyn Carnahan was by being half British and half Egyptian.**

 **(2) The term "habibti" is an Arabic term for "dear". It is meant to be a term of endearment for females. I could be wrong because I looked it up and that is what I found. Feel free to correct me if you know the actual term or what the actual meaning is because I am just a white cisgender female, I only know things by what I look up.**

 **(3) So, most of the stuff that I mention regarding the mythology surrounding the story of Isis and Osiris is true, but anything regarding the sword of Horus is completely fake. That is all made up by me and is purely for entertainment purpose only for this story.**


	3. The Prophecy

**A/N: Here with the third chapter to The Warrior of Horus, hope you all like it. As usual, I prefer constructive criticism over flames. Any flames that are left will get deleted.**

 **Summary of Chapter: The Oracle is taken down to the Underworld by Necrolai, and he tells both her and Imperious about the prophecy of the sword of Horus. The Rangers attempt a rescue, but then they have to deal with another problem.**

 **Rated: T for language and sexual references**

 **Pairing(s): Nick/Madison, most likely Imhotep/Madison (past life)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from both Power Rangers Mystic Force and The Mummy, everything belongs exclusively to the studio who made Power Rangers Mystic Force and Universal Studios (The Mummy). The plot to this story and the OCs all belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: The Prophecy**_

It was a peaceful day in the park of Briarwood with no sign of any of those disgusting creatures from the Underworld, or that vampire witch that the citizens of Briarwood were so afraid of. It has actually been a couple of days since the Darkness has attacked the city, and it has been a nice change of pace for the citizens of Briarwood. It made them relax and think now that the Power Rangers have new powers that they scared the Darkness away, at least for now. Some citizens thought the Darkness wouldn't dare come back up to the surface world because of it while others (the more paranoid ones) believed that the Darkness were cooking something even more sinister for everyone in the surface world, at least that is the many whispers that the Oracle has heard from many of the citizens of Briarwood.

The latter whispers certainly weren't wrong. From his experience and witnessing the Great War twenty years ago, the Oracle has known that when one experiences defeat, they come back ten times stronger than the last. He had no doubt that the Darkness was soaking up the wound from their last defeat and that they would come up with a new plan to defeat the Rangers pretty soon, but for now, he was going to focus on the task at hand and that was to create happiness for the children here in Briarwood.

The Oracle, or Phillip, as he is known to the citizens of Briarwood, was handing out balloons and creating animals, flowers, swords, and other things out of them for the children. He watched with a smile as a little girl with brown hair took a blue and yellow balloon that he turned into a magic staff of some sort. He immediately could tell that the little girl loved the Blue Mystic Ranger because she had a doll made out of her, and he figured she would love to have a magic staff balloon so that she could pretend she was the Blue Mystic Ranger. The little girl left him with a huge smile on her face and a light in her eyes that made the Oracle's heart warm. It was moments like these that he was reminded why he did this: to bring a smile on children's faces and to give them hope, especially when there seems to be so little of it in this day and age.

' _It is the small things that matter_ ,' he thought to himself.

"And what would you like, sweetheart?" the Oracle asked the little girl who loved the Blue Mystic Ranger.

The little girl appeared to think about it for a moment before exclaiming, "I want a blue balloon, like the Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Do you now? Well then, I think I have just the thing for you!"

He then takes out a couple of pieces of balloons, one a light blue and the other yellow. The little girl watches him blow the balloons up and turn them into a certain shape with fascination, wondering what he was making the balloons out of. Once Phillip was done, he then hands over the balloon that is in the shape of a wand.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he said as he handed it to her. "Now you have officially become a member of the Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

The little girl's eyes light up with glee as she took the wand-shaped balloon from Phillip.

"Thank you, mister!" she said before turning to run to her mother to show her that she has just become a Power Ranger.

Seeing this made Phillip chuckle with delight.

It was then all of a sudden that Phillip heard a sound, as if someone was screaming. He turned to the sound of the screaming and could see people running in fear from something or someone. He soon discovered what the source of the chaos was: Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires was here. She did not seem to be doing anything, per say, but for the citizens of Briarwood, seeing her was enough to cause fear and for them to run in a panic. Phillip had an eerie feeling that she was here for him and not here to stir trouble, but regardless, he went into protective mode and helped the citizens get to safety.

" _Run!_ " he said to a mother who was frozen in fear as he shook her.

Being shook seemed to take the mother out of her fearful trance, for she finally got the courage to grab her two young children and run for safety.

Necrolai, meanwhile, was cackling gleefully as she watched the citizens run in fear from her. The once peaceful park was now chaotic as the citizens screamed and ran from her, running into each other, trampling over other people to run to safety. Seeing them run in fear made Necrolai relish in the fact that people feared her so much, as they should, and it gave her a bit of an adrenaline rush. It made her want to wreak havoc and maybe get the revenge she so desperately wanted since the last defeat, but she realized now was not the time. Now was the time to get what she came for.

' _But soon…_ ' she thought. Right now, she had a job to do and that was retrieving the Oracle and taking him to the Underworld. She spotted him in the crowd and could see him helping the citizens escape to safety, making her scoff at the sight. She never understand the Oracle's need to protect these filthy humans, but no matter…

She flew towards the Oracle and landed right in front of him, making him stop in his tracks, putting on a show of fear. Necrolai had to admit, she was impressed at the way the Oracle was able to fool these humans into thinking he was one of them.

"You are coming with me, Lord Imperious would like a word with you," she said to him.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please, don't hurt the children!" the Oracle cried in a terrifying tone.

"Come with me willingly and I won't hurt the _precious_ children."

When the Oracle gave her a nod, Necrolai read that as indication that he was going to go with her willingly. She then flew towards him and grabbed him, taking him to the Underworld, and the citizens of Briarwood only watched in horror as the evil Queen of the Vampires took their beloved community member away.

* * *

Down in the Underworld, Imperious and the Hidiacs and Stexyoids were all gathered in the center of the pit. Imperious had decided to have his army gathered together for when Necrolai brought the Oracle down, and he threatened bodily harm or disintegration for anyone who refused to obey his order. He loved the fact that his army feared him so, but he would love it even more once he found the answers he was looking for and bring the Power Rangers to their knees.

There was the sound of someone walking into the center of the pit, and everyone looked to the entrance to see that it was Necrolai and behind her was the Oracle. He was no longer in his human form, but rather in his true form with his long hair and bright green eyes and golden robes.

"I have brought the Oracle to you, as promised," Necrolai said as she entered the pit, bowing down to him.

"Excellent work, Necrolai," Imperious said.

He then got up from his throne and walked towards the Oracle.

"It is so good to see again, dear Oracle. Last time I saw you, it was when you told everyone about the prophecy of 'the Light'."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Calindor," the Oracle responded.

"That name no longer exists to me!" Imperious snapped at him. "I am now called Imperious, and you shall address me as so."

"Very well…Imperious," the Oracle said. "Now, tell me why is it that you had your hag sent me down here so that I may be on my way out of this forsaken pit quickly."

The Oracle could hear Necrolai growl at the 'hag' comment, but he ignored it.

"I want you to tell me how to defeat the Power Rangers once and for all," Imperious demanded. "If you don't help me find a way to defeat them, I'll send Necrolai to visit the children."

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you how to defeat the Power Rangers, that is outside the boundaries of my knowledge and power," the Oracle said. When he noticed that Imperious appeared to get angry at this, he continued, "That is outside of my boundaries because Oracles are forbidden from giving knowledge on people's death and destruction…"

"You Oracles and your pesky rules…" Imperious muttered in irritation.

If there was one thing he hated more than the Power Rangers, it was rules. He hated abiding by the rules, as many people already were well aware of.

"Perhaps if you ask me what it is that you are really seeking, I will be able to help you and you do not harm the children," the Oracle said. "It will be a win-win situation for the both of us."

"Fine!" Imperious snapped. "I want to find a being so powerful that they are more powerful than the Master and the Power Rangers combined."

"Let me see what is it that I can find," the Oracle responded. "Maybe what you seek will help you with your plans with the Master."

It took a mere second for the Oracle's words to be processed in Imperious' mind, but once it did, he became shocked by it. How is it that he could possibly know about the plans he had for the Master? This is what he thought to himself. He wasn't the only one that seemed to understand the meaning of the Oracle's words.

"Imperious, what is he talking about?" he heard Necrolai ask.

"I have no knowledge of what he is talking about," he denied to her. He then turned back to the Oracle. "Stop speaking to us in riddles, Oracle, and tell us what we need to know!"

"As you wish…"

The Oracle then outstretched his left arm out, palm facing towards both Imperious and Necrolai with his eyes closed. An eye then appeared on his palm. The Oracle stayed like this for some time before the eye finally closed, and the Oracle brought his arm back, facing his palm towards him. He was silent for a while as he gathered all the information he needed while Imperious and Necrolai waited in anticipation to see what it is that the Oracle knows. It seemed like forever before the Oracle finally spoke up.

"There is a prophecy…" he began.

"A prophecy? Does it have anything to do with the Light?" Necrolai asked.

"As far as we are aware, the Light died along with Leanbow twenty years ago," Imperious responded before the Oracle could. "What is this prophecy that you speak of, Oracle?"

"It is a prophecy surrounding one of the Power Rangers, it is said that she is a warrior for one of the Egyptian gods and that she will rise as the warrior of Horus and wield his sword to defeat a demon god named Seth," the Oracle said.

" _She?_ So, it is one of the female Rangers then," Imperious said. "Which female Ranger is part of this prophecy that you speak of?"

"That I cannot see," the Oracle responded. "The only thing that I can see is that she has the sacred mark…"

"Sacred mark?"

"It is an Egyptian tattoo that is bestowed onto people who are considered to be warriors of gods. Very few people get bestowed this sacred mark, and the mark is highly revered by the Medjai."

"Why are you mentioning this prophecy?" Imperious asked. "What does this prophecy have to do with what we seek?"

"It matters because the Egyptian demon god is what you seek: a being that is more powerful than the Master and Power Rangers combined," the Oracle replied. "However, I must warn you, if you seek out the rise of this demon god, you may get more than what you bargained for. It is advised that you don't dabble into Egyptian magic, it is very powerful and very ancient, more ancient than the Tribunal of Magic."

"Tell me what we need to know about this demon god," Imperious demanded, seeming to ignore the Oracle's warning.

' _Why am I not surprised?_ ' the Oracle thought to himself. ' _Your disregard of the rules will be your undoing, Imperious._ ' If he could, he wouldn't even give Imperious this information, but as an Oracle, he was bound to give out the knowledge he was given.

"The demon god is known as the Egyptian god named Seth, and he is the most powerful and feared being in all of Egypt, for the prophecy that I speak of talks about the second rising of Seth, and only one person knows how to raise him."

"Who?" Necrolai asked.

The Oracle seemed to pause at this question as if for dramatic effect before he finally answered. Really, though, he was trying to calculate how they would react based on what his answer to Necrolai's question was.

"It is the Priest of Osiris, Imhotep."

Judging by their gasps and shocked reactions, the Oracle could guess that the infamous Priest of Osiris was known to them. Most people in the magical realm knew about Imhotep, the Priest of Osiris who was cursed with the worst of all curses, and it has been seventy three years since his last rising. Every time he has risen, though, he has brought destruction everywhere he goes. The Oracle hoped that this would bring some sense into Imperious once he heard this, but he could only hope. There is no telling what Imperious could do once he had this information.

" _Imhotep?!_ As in the one who was cursed with the Hom-Dai?" Necrolai said. " _That_ Imhotep? He is real?!"

"I thought the cursed priest of Osiris was just a myth, a scary folk tale to make pesky children behave," Imperious said.

"I can assure you, the priest of Osiris is very much real and he is very powerful," the Oracle said. "Once he is brought back to life and completes his curse, there is no stopping him nor the god Seth once he has risen. Egyptian magic is something not to be trifled with lightly, Imperious, I suggest you take into consideration of the dangers of dabbling into such powerful magic before seeking it out. If the warrior of Horus does not rise up, there is no stopping this demon god."

It appeared as if Imperious was not listening, though, all he heard from the Oracle's words was how powerful both the cursed priest and the demon god was. In his head, he started coming up with a plan, a plan to destroy those pesky Rangers once and for all and to take over the surface world. With both of these two powerful beings, the forces of Darkness would be unstoppable.

' _Let's see how those annoying Rangers can handle **real** and **powerful** magic_,' he thought. He then turned to the Oracle.

"Thank you, Oracle, for your _enlightening_ knowledge," he said to him. "You have served your purpose, now begone before I have you turned into a worm."

"Very well, but do not say that I did not warn you," the Oracle said. "You are going to get more than you bargained for."

The Oracle then leaves the pit while Imperious just scoffed off his warning. In Imperious' mind, he knew what he was doing and that was gaining more knowledge and power, something he felt that the Oracle will never understand.

"Perhaps we should consider the Oracle's warning, Imperious," he heard Necrolai said, making Imperious wonder if it really was Necrolai talking to him. Indeed, it was, though, and she continued, "Egyptian magic is very powerful, perhaps we should consider a different plan…"

"Necrolai, out of all my servants, I did not expect you to back down from a chance to destroy the Power Rangers and take over the surface world," Imperious snapped at her. "We have a chance of creating allies with Imhotep and this demon god, and you want to back out because you are afraid of how powerful their magic is? I must say, I am disappointed in you…"

Necrolai appeared to look upset with herself as she bowed her head in shame.

"I am sorry, Lord Imperious, it won't happen again."

"Good!"

Imperious turned and walked towards the throne as he continued.

"I will not back away from a chance to attain more knowledge and power than the Power Rangers can ever imagine."

He then turned back to Necrolai and pointed his wand-fan at her.

"I want you to go and search for the Book of the Dead. If the legends are true, then that book is the key to bringing the Priest of Osiris back to life. Once we find him and bring him back to life, then we shall take care of this so called warrior of Horus."

"Yes, Lord Imperious," Necrolai said, bowing, "I will not let you down."

She then got up and left the pit to go search for the Book of the Dead, not seeing Koragg in the shadows, watching them. It became more apparent to him that Imperious' disregards of the rules could be a danger to the Master, and it made him trust Imperious even less. ' _As if the summoning of the Barbarian Beasts was enough, but now this_ ,' he thought. If he had to, he was going to have to help the Rangers once more, but only if Imperious' plan with this so-called Egyptian demon god got too far out of hand. For now, he would just watch and see how this all went.

* * *

At Rootcore, all things were rather quiet now that the Rangers were away at work. Udonna was making a potion, and she had sent Clare out into the forest to find more ingredients for her potion. Daggeron, meanwhile, was outside on the balcony of Rootcore, training. Udonna swore that man always pushed himself so much, almost just as much as he pushed the Rangers, but it was something she also admired about him. He always found ways to improve not only himself, but the Rangers as well. The quietness of Rootcore was rather peaceful, and Udonna found it nice for change when the doors to the entrance opened. Udonna figured it was Clare coming back at that errand she sent her on, but when she turned her head, she was surprised to find Madison enter instead of Clare.

"Madison? This is a surprise, I did not expect you to come here after work," she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, everything is alright, I just needed to talk to Daggeron real quick about something," Madison responded. "Do you know where he is at?"

"He is out on the balcony, practicing."

"Alright, thanks," Madison said as she turned to leave to walk towards the balcony, but then she was called back again by Udonna.

"Madison, are you sure everything is alright?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

"You just seem very…worn out."

"Oh, um," Madison began, biting her lip. Nothing seemed to get past Udonna, she always knew when something was up with one of the Rangers, but Madison promised herself that she wouldn't disclose what has been going on once she gathered more information. "It is really nothing, Udonna, I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all."

It was technically the truth with what Madison said, she really hasn't been sleeping well because of her dreams, but she was still keeping Udonna from the fact that she has been recurring dreams. Right now, she did not want to worry anyone until she had more information.

Udonna gave her a suspicious look, and Madison was worried that she was going to press for answers, but all she said was, "Alright." It made her nearly breath a sigh of relief.

"Alright, well, if you need me, I'll be outside on the balcony," Madison said and then walked out towards the balcony.

As she walked away, Udonna watched her leave. She had a feeling that there was something that Madison was not telling her, she has been acting rather inconspicuous for the past few weeks now. However, Udonna wanted to respect Madison's right to privacy, so she decided to not press for answers, but she did hope that whatever seemed to be bothering Madison that she would eventually speak up about it.

Madison goes out to the balcony where she sees Daggeron practicing his sword fighting skills, fighting against an invisible opponent. Madison watched him practice with admiration and watching him made her think how great Daggeron was with a sword and how Nick was great with the sword too. It made her wish that she was just as great as they were.

' _Well, if you count today's practice with Nick, then I guess I am pretty good with the sword too._ '

Madison still did not know how she did that, it was as if she knew what she had to do wielding that sword and her body just went through the flow of the movements. It felt as if she knew how to wield a sword her whole life, but the thing was, she never has! Today would have been one of the first few times she has ever wielded one, so she does not really know where all of that came from. Could it have something to do with the sword of Horus?, Madison thought to herself, but then she shook her head out of that thought. Her uncle told her that it does not exist, so it couldn't have anything to do with that. If not that, then what?

Daggeron spun around and that is when he finally noticed Madison was watching him.

"Oh, Maddie, I did not hear you come," he said.

"Sorry about that, should I come another time?"

Daggeron shook his head. "No, it's okay, I was just practicing. Is everything alright? Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"I just got off, Toby let me off early because he wanted me to go home and rest. I just wanted to talk to you real quick about something, it is what we talked about earlier."

Daggeron gave her an indication to continue.

"By any chance, do you know if the magical realm is at all familiar with a prophecy known as the warrior of Horus?"

By the look of confusion on Daggeron's face, Madison would have to guess no and his response pretty much confirmed it.

"I don't think I have ever heard of such a prophecy like that existing. Why?"

"When I was on my break earlier today, my uncle came by to my work today and I've told him about the recurring dream I have been having," Madison began explaining. "My uncle told me that I am dreaming about something called the sword of Horus. Horus is one of the Egyptian gods, and my uncle said that there is a prophecy surrounding the sword of Horus; but here's the thing, my uncle told me that it was just a myth and that it doesn't exist. Even if it does, no one has been able to locate the whereabouts of this sword."

"Just because it has yet to be discovered doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Daggeron responded. "You and the rest of the rangers know this too well."

"So, what do we do now then?" Madison asked.

"Well, first off, you are going to go home and get some rest," Daggeron commanded her. "The bags under your eyes are so prominent and you look like you are about to drop dead on this balcony. I will go into the library and see what is it that I can find regarding this prophecy surrounding this sword of Horus. If I find anything regarding it the next time I see you, I will let you know. Now, go home and get some rest, you are going to need it."

To say that Madison was grateful for Daggeron to send her home to rest was an understatement. While she probably did look like she was so tired that she was about to fall, she really did feel like it. These dreams of hers have been making it hard for her to have a decent sleep and to even focus on her training and studying. She worried what could happen if she was fighting the forces of Darkness while she was so sleep deprived, so she was glad that Daggeron sent her home to get some rest.

"Thanks, Daggeron," she said. "I'll see you later."

She then turned around and walked away to head home with Daggeron escorting her to make sure she got there safely. It was after that that Daggeron went back inside of Rootcore and rushed to the library to see what is it that he could find on the prophecy surrounding the sword of Horus. A couple of hours went by, and Daggeron was unable to find anything about the prophecy in regards to this sword of Horus. It was beginning to frustrate Daggeron that he could not find anything on it, but he kept going to see what it is that he could find. An hour passed by and he _still_ could not find what he was looking for. Daggeron closed the last book he was reading with a snap, nearly scaring the daylights out of Udonna when he did, and leaned back in his seat, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Daggeron, is everything alright?" Udonna asked, coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Daggeron sighed.

"I'm fine, Udonna," he replied, "I'm just getting a little frustrated because I am trying to research on a particular subject, and I can't seem to find the answer I am looking for."

"Well, don't worry, I am sure you will find the answer soon enough," Udonna said and then began to walk back to her original task, but then Daggeron called her back.

"Udonna, you wouldn't happen to know anything about a prophecy that has to do with something called the sword of Horus?" he asked.

"I am not familiar with it at all."

"Do we have any books surrounding Egyptian myths then?"

"I am pretty sure we have them somewhere in the library…"

"Great, let me see if there is anything I can find in the library pertaining to Egyptian myths."

Daggeron got up to head to the library, but then was stopped by Udonna.

"Daggeron, this wouldn't have anything to do with Madison, would it?" she asked.

Daggeron hesitated to answer. He wanted to tell Udonna, but he also was trying to respect Madison's privacy and let her tell the others on her own terms; however, Udonna has always been intuitive and knew when something was wrong. He should have known that he would not be able to hide what has been going on with Madison lately, so he decided to go ahead and tell her.

"Udonna…"

Before he could say anything else, though, the entrance to Rootcore opened and all of the Rangers, minus Madison, ran in, calling out for them. They all looked frantic and worried, which in turn made both Daggeron and Udonna worried.

"Rangers, what's going on? You all looked very worried…" Udonna said.

"That's because we are!" Vida said. "Earlier today while we were at work, we heard some people talking about how Necrolai was in the park and she took a citizen away."

"Now, we don't know exactly why, but we do know that it was a very prominent member within the Briarwood community," Xander said.

"But what would Necrolai want with a citizen of Briarwood?" Udonna asked.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us," Xander responded.

Udonna then looked to Daggeron. "It looks like we are gonna have to put your research on hold for right now," she said to him before she turned back to the Rangers. "Alright, Rangers, let's see what we can find, we need to find out where Necrolai took this citizen and why."

She then just noticed that Madison was not present.

"Where is Maddie?"

"Oh, she is at home, resting," Vida replied. "She was really tired so Toby sent her home early to get some sleep. Let me go call her!"

She then went off to the side to go call her sister.

"Do you think that it is possible that Necrolai took this citizen down to the Underworld?" Nick asked both Daggeron and Udonna while Vida tried calling her sister.

"It is possible, but I do not understand why," Udonna said. "The only way I can think of her taking a citizen of Briarwood down to the Underworld is that they are not only important to Briarwood, but they are also important in the magical realm."

It was then that Vida came back.

"You guys, Madison is not answering," she said. "She must be in a deep sleep, so I am going to go home to wake her up and bring her here."

The others nodded and then Vida left to go get her sister while the rest of the Rangers continued to discuss what is it that they could do about rescuing the citizen of Briarwood.

"Do you know the name of this prominent citizen that was taken by Necrolai?" Daggeron asked.

Xander and Nick shook their heads no, except for Chip.

"I do," the latter said, "his name is Phillip, he is someone that I have known since Vida, Madison, and I were kids. He would always be around the community, handing out balloons to children, and he always made sure to put a smile on everyone's faces…"

"Wait, you said his name was Phillip? And that he handed out balloons to children?" Udonna asked.

"Yes."

Udonna had a look on her face as she was thinking about something, and it was enough to cause everyone in the room concerned.

"Udonna, are you alright?" Nick asked.

"What? Oh, yes, I am, just thinking…" Udonna responded.

She looked away again as she continued thinking while the Rangers looked at her with concern. It seemed like sometime before she made a gasping sound and turned back to the Rangers. She had a look on her face as if she was just remembering something.

"The only reason I can think of why as to Necrolai took this man named Phillip is because your citizen is actually known as the Oracle in the magical realm," she said.

"The Oracle?"

"Yes, the Oracle, he is someone who is all knowing and can see into all possible futures. He is also known as a man named Phillip in your surface world who hands out balloons to children."

"Wait a second, so Phillip is actually an oracle?" Chip asked.

"Yes, and if we are talking about the same person, then most likely Necrolai took him to the Underworld because the forces of Darkness are seeking answers about something. Over what, though, I do not know."

It was then that the Rangers were interrupted by the sound of the morphers ringing. It was Nick who answered, and Vida's voice could be heard on the other line.

" _Guys, something is wrong!_ " she said.

"Vida, what's going on?" Nick asked.

" _It's Maddie, she won't wake up._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt it was fitting. I'll update with the next chapter as soon as possible! Once again, I do not accept flames.**


End file.
